ATTACK OF THE INANIMATE OBJECTS
by kirbyzilla19
Summary: the inanimate objects attack, and the smashers get a little help from Naruto. very random.
1. WAFFLE AND JOE

ATTACK OF THE INANIMATE OBJECTS

Chapter 1- meet Waffle and Joe

Lucario was sitting on the couch, watching ganondork suck at guitar hero. He was on easy mode, too. So lucario laughed every time he failed slow ride (5674848443653 time, by the way. Then the guitar suddenly started to strangle Ganondorf until he died.

"HOLY CRAP, AN INANIMATE OBJET JUST KILLED GANONDORK!!!!!" shouted lucario. He laughed until he crapped himself.

"Dude, you were just owned by a guitar! Literally!" but ganon didn't hear his remark, because he was too busy being dead. "…………… OH CRAP I JUST REALIZED GANONDORFS DEAD!!!" he said, forgetting ganon was dead. So he told Captain Falcon. Bad idea. Falcon started to falcon punch some sense into him. It didn't work, because it was falcon that, apparently, had no sense, cuz he communicates by 'Show me ya moves', or 'YES!!'.

So he told master hand, and he was to busy taking 'happy pills'. So he took the logical route, and beat the crap out of the guitar. Suddenly…

"HOLY CRAP MY ICE CREAM CONE JUST CAME TO LIFE!!" shouted lucas.

"Hello, I am waffle, the mystical walking, talking, ice cream cone. I will grant you three wishes."

"Seriously, are you going to grant me three wishes?"

"No, the real reason I came is to FIRE MAH LAZER!!" and lucas was burnt to a crisp. Poor lucas.

Lucario crapped himself laughing again, then said "Ha! You were owned by an Ice cream cone!" Lucario laughed. "…………… HOLY CRAP LUCAS IS DEAD TOO!!" he said, not realizing this. So he ran around screaming like a two year old, then remembered something. Then he forgot. "Crap…"

Wario was in the shower **(NO DESCRIPTION)** soaping himself (I sure have a vivid imagination, don't I?) then the bar of soap came to life.

"I am joe, the emo bar of soap. And IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR!!" and wario exploded, jeaving behind WHITE BLOOD.

"I'm scarred for life… again."

So Lucario stopped beating the crap out of the guitar, then started to beat the crap out of marth, cuz he wears that thing on his head.

"WHAT THE CRAP LUCARIO?! I JUST HAD MY HAIR DONE!!"

lucario cried.

Then a couch started singing.

then naruto appeared and said "Ill help you guys out!"

That ends this chapter.

**I sure get lazy a lot. I noticed that in every fanfic I write, wario dies somehow. I like to use Lazer collection references, if you didn't notice.**


	2. NINJA STYLE

ATTACK OF THE INANIMATE OBJECTS: CHAPTER 2, NINJA STYLE!

So now that Naruto was now on their side by some, weird, inter dimensional wormhole, or whatever, they were able to do stuff. Yes, **stuff**. So don't be too amazed to read anymore, because it gets better. Imagine yourself totally _owning _a whole army of couches and chairs. They were doing this. Now, I know you probably forgot to _breath _just now, it's so amazing, but keep reading, but it may seem _impossible _to get ANY more epic, but it does.

They were surrounded by the army of inanimate objects. All hope seemed lost. Lucario and naruto were mortally wounded. And then wario appeared, ate a bomb, and explodeded again.

"Back up, im going to use mah ultimate jutsu, which I have no idea why I didn't use at the BEGINNING so this would end like instantly. Ultimate jutsu…………….

………………….

……………………

………

……………………….

…………..

..

.

.

………

…………….

The suspense is building…..

…………….

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRITISH ACCENT GENT MORPH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11!!!!!!!!!!!!1!

So natuto totally blew all of the chairs away when he said "Hello" because I like the accent.

But, suddenly, another wave like, totally just appeared out of nowhere, and beat the crap out of the two.

How sad. I would hate to get killed by a chair. How morally terrible for them.

Suddenly… "falcon… PAWNCH!!!!" this next part you never expected. It… was… IKE.

Bum Bum Bum….

**So, seriously, you notice that in all fighting movies they use their ultimate attack LAST?? If its gonna kill 'em anyways, just use it at the beginning.**

**PS sorry I havnt updated like any. Ive been, as you say, busy. NOT WITH THAT**

**Review please!**


End file.
